


Locker Room Interview

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, star seeker of the England National Team, has just helped her team advance to the Semi-Finals of the World Cup. Reporter Dean Thomas heads to the locker room to get a private interview with Lily.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 11





	Locker Room Interview

The crowd roared as Lily Luna Potter caught the snitch. With the win, England had beaten France and advanced to the Semi-finals of the Quidditch World Cup. Blood and excitement raced through Lily as she was swamped by her teammates. This was her first World Cup, and she wanted to make sure she did even better in her debut than her mother.

She went over for the post match interview while the rest of the team showered. As the star seeker, Lily had to do a lot more interviews than her teammates; she didn’t mind, after all she grew up in the media limelight being Harry Potter’s daughter, and as a plus she didn’t have to compete for a shower stall. 

The security guard led her to the press area where a gaggle of reporters awaited her. She spotted Martha, a friend of her mother’s, and waved at her. 

“What went through your mind when you caught the Snitch?”

“I was happy to win the game and want to give credit to my teammates who put me in a position to succeed.”

“Would you rather play Italy or Brazil?”

“Brazil, I can distract the seeker by flirting with him.”

She heard the press chuckle as they asked a wide variety of the usual type of questions. 

“You seemed a little tired out there, not quick as usual to the Snitch?”

Lily felt a pool of arousal wash through her when she heard that low rumbling voice. It was from Dean Thomas, a prominent Quidditch reporter who also happened to be an ex-boyfriend of her mother. And the reason she was tired today. She tried not to blush as she remembered how he had spanked her before having his way with her in the media room yesterday. She looked at him and saw the smirk on his face. 

“I had a bit of a tough practice yesterday. Might go easier tomorrow to rest up.”

“You should still practice hard if you want England to win the Cup.”

_ “Of course Dean would want her to practice hard,”  _ she thought to herself. __

Two more questions later her press conference was over. As she headed towards the locker room, she saw Dean wait around. 

She saw her teammates leaving and said, “Going to quickly shower. I’ll see you at dinner.”

The locker room was empty save for her teammates dirty clothes on the floor. She stripped herself of her sweaty clothes, her nipples hardening at the cold air. She felt the tightness in her body and decided to stretch a bit before showering.

_ “No one is going to come anyways,”  _ she thought to herself before deciding against putting clothes back on.

She spent a few minutes stretching out her shoulders and arms sighing with pleasure as the tension was released. Next, she bent over to stretch her hamstrings. 

“Now that’s a view I could get used.”

Lily jumped with a yelp turning around, but breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Dean. She felt herself blushing as heat rose to her cheeks when she saw him staring at her with pure desire. 

“Oh no, I much preferred it when you were bent over with your bright pink arse for me to see.”

She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she recalled how her arse became pink in the first place. 

“Why were you out there insinuating I was tired?” 

“Because you were, and do you know why you were tired?”

She felt her breath get heavier as his voice became huskier.  He stepped closer to her, his hands trailing up her sides feeling her flat stomach. 

He stopped right next to her nipple, thumbing them as he whispered sexily in her ear, “Your legs were sore because I had spanked you yesterday for not answering my question. And then I bent you over the media room table and fucked you over and over again.”

Lily almost came from just his words. 

Steadying her breath, she looked into his eyes and said, “I’m all hot and sweaty, maybe you can wash me up while I answer your questions.”

With what she hoped was a flirtatious smile, she turned around and headed into the shower. She yelped when his arm grabbed hers. He pulled her against him, her naked back brushing against the soft fabric of his shirt; she smirked as she felt his erection. 

His lips found the shell of ear nipping on it before whispering, “Oh no, I think you need to do some answering now.” 

His deft fingers snaked around to her chest finding her already hard nipples. Lily squeaked as he pinched them. She ground against his length, relishing in the feeling of her bare arse against his clothed erection. He wore clothes of the highest quality to these matches, and today Lily was glad for that fact as she sighed in contentment enjoying the softness of his clothes on her skin. His lips found her neck placing light kisses along it. She arched her neck giving him more access to her neck while her hips gyrated to the rhythm of his pulling and pinching at her nipples. 

His lips moved down the slope of her neck, but his arms showed no signs of moving lower to where she wanted to be touched. Dean liked to take his time with her and would purposely tease her. It was all worth it in the end. Lily also got a thrill from Dean taking his time; most of their shagging sessions were in semi-private settings like this where they could potentially be interrupted. Her heart raced at the thought of someone walking in on them. 

She took his left hand to move it downward, but instead he just detached both his hands from her body. She frowned and was about to turn around and ask him what was going on before she felt a stinging slap to her arse. 

“That was for being impatient, my little pet.”

By this point her slit was too wet, and she was too overcome with desire to chastise him for calling her his pet. 

She turned her head and kissed him, her tongue tracing over his lips. He finally gave her entry into his mouth and she probed it with her tongue. His tongue flicked against hers and soon took over the kiss. He was hot and demanding seeking entry to her mouth. She let her tongue be a last line of defense making his tongue work for entry into her mouth. She enjoyed getting the upper hand in little battles like this. It gave her a sense of control, and she enjoyed the fact that Dean had to work. She opened her mouth with a yelp as one of his fingers touched her clit, and he used that to enter her mouth with his tongue. 

_ “Sneaky bastard,”  _ she thought to herself. 

She bucked her hips towards his fingers begging him to fuck her to completion. They continued heatedly kissing despite the awkward angle, and Lily could feel his length twitch through his clothes as she increased the pace of grinding. His lips detached from hers and moved down to her neck and she let out a moan as his finger finally entered her. 

“Oh god that feels amazing.” 

“This is nothing sweetheart,” he whispered against her ears, sending shivers up Lily’s spine. 

He soon entered a second finger into her sending waves of pleasure through her body. She bucked against his fingers moaning with pleasure as he explored her tight hole. 

“Is this how you relax after matches? Are you motivated to win because you know that you can fuck yourself on my fingers?”

“Just fuck me Dean,” retorted Lily as her eyes shot into her head with pleasure when his finger hit her sweet spot. 

Lily gasped as he bit down on her shoulder before he increased the speed of his fingers. She soon started making incoherent noises as she felt her release build up in her body. She closed her eyes and clenched around his fingers and finally came moaning and shuddering. 

“That in itself was quite a nice interview.”

“You still haven’t learned my post game routine to keep myself ready for the next game.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well, I first start off with a shower. And since I’m a bit tired, I could use some help to make sure I’m properly refreshed.”

And with that Lily headed straight to the showers. A smirk came to her face as she heard Dean unzip his pants and clothes fall to the ground. 

She turned the shower on, already wet and ready for another orgasm. She paused thinking this was pushing it, but on the other hand wasn’t the thrill of getting caught what made this fun. After all, a hot shagging session was a proper reward for catching the Snitch. 

She heard him enter the shower and kissed him. She pressed her chest into his body causing her nipples to harden from the sensations. Their tongues danced against each other as Dean heatedly explored her mouth. His right hand moved down to her arse grabbing it greedily. His other hand snaked through her red hair. 

“Dean,” purred Lily in pure bliss enjoying the sensations of his hand fondling her bum. 

The situation was wholly erotic for Lily with the hot water washing over her sweaty body that was tangled up intimately with Dean as they snogged and touched each other. She clutched his shoulders, her nails sure to leave marks on his upper back. She let out a moan as his mouth moved lower, this time more aggressively. He bit and sucked hard on her skin leaving stinging love bites that she had to remember to remove later. 

_ “Or I guess I could pass them off as bruises from the game,”  _ she thought to herself. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as Dean pinched her nipple. His mouth moved lower, and Lily found herself in complete nirvana. His hot mouth latched onto her nipple sucking the peak into his mouth. 

“Oh god,” moaned Lily.

She felt in heaven as his talented tongue licked her hardened bud before biting down on it. He continued sucking and licking greedily with the occasional bite, as she held him tight to her chest. Each bite sent jolts of pleasure through Lily’s body and she was pretty sure she was going to have another orgasm even before he entered her with his length. 

His length continued teasing against her entrance and after a few minutes his mouth moved to her other breast. The combination of his mouth and the hot water stinging her caused pleasure to wash over her as she shuddered through another orgasm, though not as intense as the first. 

She could feel him smirk against her chest and she knew he was feeling quite cocky. She moved his mouth back up to her lips while her hand found his erection. He gasped into her mouth and Lily used that opportunity to suck on his lower lip teasingly. 

"No wonder you grab the snitch so well," grunted Dean as her hands stroked his length. 

“See, you already have something to write in the report,” she whispered against his mouth. 

She wrapped her hands and legs around him as he grabbed her bum and lifted her off her feet. He pushed her against the back of the shower. 

“It’s time for the final questions of your postgame interview.”

And then he finally entered her. Lily let out a cry of pleasure as his length entered deeper into her core. He took it out slowly before thrusting back in quickly making Lily see stars in her eyes. He kissed her hard and rough all while pounding in and out of her. They bit on each other’s lips and she could feel him groan as she sucked his tongue. His face moved to the base of her neck and Lily knew he was close to release. His pace became faster and deeper as he rocked in and out of her all while grunting into her neck. Lily closed her eyes as she let herself relax and enjoy the feeling of getting fucked by Dean. When she felt his thighs shiver, she clenched around his length as he finally came inside of her. She soon shuddered and came as the sensation of his length shaking inside of her sent waves of pleasure throughout her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the aftermath of hot shower sex. He made his way out of the shower much to Lily’s displeasure. 

“You’re not going to wash me?”

“I learned enough for my article.”

He made his way out of the stall to probably change and head out. Lily reached for the soap, hoping to quickly clean herself and then meet the team for dinner. As she soaped her body, she heard footsteps approach. She turned around and saw Dean fully dressed. 

“Like the view?”

She already knew his answer. She must have looked like a goddess, stark naked with soap over various parts of her body.

“After you win the World Cup, I was hoping we could do a full one on one interview.”

Lily felt arousal pool up in her body as she thought of how this interview would go.

“I should have an evening free.”

“Oh, I’m going to need more than just an evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this pairing. Just like my other story, Lily is a Quidditch star though Dean now is a reporter. I love creating this dynamic between the two. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
